Sigurd (Fire Emblem)
Summary Sigurd '(シグルド ''Shigurudo; romanized as '''Siglud in Fire Emblem Museum) The main protagonist of Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, he is the father of Seliph and the wielder of Tyrfing as he met Deirdre and soon married her to have a son named Seliph. In sometime he had Deirdre taken away from him, and his father killed. Soon to be executed, even then in Seliph's adventures, he is still out there for him as seen when he appeared as a ghost. Powers and Stats Tier: 'At Least '''High 8-C '| At least '''6-C, Possibly High 6-C 'with Tyrfing '''Name: '''Sigurd '''Origin: 'Fire Emblem 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''In his 20s '''Classification: '''Human, Lord, Prince '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Attack Reflection, Durability Negation, Weapon Mastery, Light Manipulation '''Attack Potency: '''At Least '''Large Building Level (Has been notably superior than his son who has been capable of fighting bandits who are more than capable of destroying buildings) | At least Island Level, Possibly Large Island Level (Wields Tyrfing which is the same blade Seliph used to defeat Julius who is comparable to many of Fire Emblem's final bosses as Julius can equal to the earthquake of Ylisstol made by Grima, and who also has done surface damage to multiple continents) Speed: 'At least '''High Hypersonic '(Capable of dodging magic based lightning, and is capable of dodging magic based meteor showers), possibly '''far higher Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ '''| '''Class PJ Durability: At Least Large Building Level (Can take many hits from bandits, and notably superior to Seliph) | Likely City Level '''(Can take many hits from bandits, and notably superior to Seliph)| At least '''Island Level' Possibly Large Island Level (Comparable to Arvis) Stamina: Very High Range: '''Extended Melee Range '''Standard Equipment: '''Variety of swords and lances, Tyrfing '''Weaknesses: '''When wielding a sword he is weak against lance users, when using a lance he is weak against axe users. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Pursuit: 'The user will always be able to perform double attacks, as long as he/she has an Attack Speed that is higher than that of the enemy's. * '''Discipline: '''Doubles the amount of Weapon EXP gained by the user. * '''Outdoor Fighter: '''a skill that increases Avoid and Hit Rate by 10 when battling on outdoor maps. It is learned by Cavaliers at Level 10. * '''Dual Support+: '''The user increases the effect of support bonuses during Pair Up. It will activate if the user is either the main attacker or the support character. * '''Defender: '''When the user is the active unit in a Pair Up, it increases all stats by 1 except for Movement. This skill is learned by Paladins at Level 5. * '''Aegis: '''Halves damage from Bows, Tomes, and Dragonstones. ** '''Aegis+: '''Halves damage from Bows, Tomes, and Dragonstones '''Key: Base '| '''With Tyrfing Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Humans Category:Fire Emblem Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Light Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Nintendo Category:Good Characters Category:Parents Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Armored Characters Category:Deceased Characters